


Music

by SilverMidnight



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M, Rare Pair, Sex, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: College!AU Dwayne takes care of a stressed out Douglas after a rough day interning for the mayor.
Relationships: Douglas Hamilton/Dwayne "King" Pride
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many people ship this two together, but I sure as hell do and I will continue to fly this flag until I die!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

Placing the dirty dishes in the sink Pride started to roll up his sleeves to wash them only to stop when he heard a soft thud from behind him. He couldn't stop his shoulders from falling at a sound that he was getting all too familiar with.

Over the last month the sound had basically been the only noise he heard from his lover other than snoring. Everyday he came home looking more and more worn out. He had known that his lover was stressed at best, but he hoped a nice home-cooked meal would help. At least a little.

If he was honest though it wasn't all that surprising it hadn't. After the first time the man came home looking as if he was about to pass out Dwayne knew that his normal method wasn't going to help for long. That didn't mean that he stopped trying though.

He hated the fact that Douglas had started to feel so poorly after he finally got the one thing that he had been dreaming of since he was a teenager. Although he had to admit that was probably at least part of why it was so hard for him.

Dwayne had known the younger man long enough to know that he gave everything that he was when he cared about something. Even if that meant slowly killing himself along the way. They had fought about it a time or two in the past.

At the moment he almost wanted to start that fight again. Anything to get the man to properly take care of himself. He knew that fighting would only make the situation worse and add even more stress.

He couldn't help but remember the conversation they had when Douglas had signed up for the internship though. He had tried over and over to warn the man that doing it and his regular schooling would be too much. The man had simply smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips without actually addressing his concern at all.

Today had been one of the rougher days and it showed. Douglas had barely walked into the small apartment they shared before he was falling onto the couch half-asleep. He hadn't even made it into their bedroom that time.

Dwayne had thought of just letting his lover sleep for the rest of the night since he had only been asleep for an hour, but he knew how horrid the man would feel if he didn't eat. If he was honest, he probably would have woken up on his own anyway.

Just looking at Douglas sent every cell in his body into overload. All he wanted to do was wrap the man in every blanket they owned and never let him out of the apartment again. Anything to stop him from self-destructing.

Turning away from the sink Dwayne slowly made his way around the table so he was standing behind his lover. He was almost positive that the younger man had fallen asleep once more. It was more than a little pathetic to see.

Placing his hands on Douglas's back he began to massage his as gently as he could hating how tense the man was. A low groan fell from him as he dug his thumbs into a particularly large knot. A soft whimper of pained pleasure escaped him at the feeling.

"Have I ever told you your hands are magical, Dwayne?" Douglas asked his voice muffled.

"It's been brought up a time or two," Dwayne chuckled softly leaning down to press a kiss to the mans head, "It ain't usually at the kitchen table though."

A low laugh came from his lover as he sat up fully and turned around. The blue eyes looked so tired that Pride couldn't help but sigh. He wanted nothing more than to be able to erase it and replace it with the smile he loved so much.

Cupping the side of Douglas's face Pride leaned down and pressed their lips together. A low hum slipped from his lover as he reached up to tangle his fingers in his hair. Pulling away from the kiss he stared down at the man before taking a step back and holding his hand out.

Douglas shook his head slightly amusement clear in his eyes as he linked their hands together letting himself be pulled to his feet. Once the man was up Dwayne tugged him closer so they were pressed together.

"I'm not sure I said hello to you yet," Douglas teased his arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders.

"No," Dwayne responded his hands resting on the mans waist swaying them gently, "I don't think you did."

"Well then, please forgive me, Sweetheart. I never would ignore you if I was thinking right."

"You could always make it up to me."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

Leaning his head forward Pride brushed their lips together once more before he pulled away and started to tug his lover towards their bedroom. Behind him Douglas chuckled softly but said nothing as they moved to their bed and he was pushed down.

"What are you thinking, Dwayne?" his lover asked staring up at him.

"I'm thinking that I want you to lay there and let me take care of you," Dwayne offered dropping down to his knees and lifting the mans foot up to rest on his knee, "Let me do everything."

"How will that make it up to you?"

Smiling calmly Dwayne ignored the question and started to pull his lovers shoes and socks off. Douglas continued to stare down at him in confusion as he bent down to press a kiss to his ankle before he started to massage the mans foot. A loud groan slipped from him as his head fell back and his eyes shut.

"Fuck," Douglas gasped under his breath, "Dwayne."

A shiver ran down his spine hearing his lover say his name. Hearing all the pleasure filled noises that slipped from the younger man when they were like this never failed to drive him mad. All he ever wanted was to hear more.

Moving to the other leg he quickly repeated the process swallowing roughly when it earned him a drawn out moan. Without thinking Dwayne sat up and took a hold of his lovers tie pulling him in close so their lips could brush together once more.

A hand tangled in his hair as he moved to pull away. Reaching up he gripped the mans forearm holding on loosely as the kiss was deepened. Feeling more than hearing a groan escape his lover he tightened his grip on the tie before he pulled back and tugged it off completely.

"Dwayne," Douglas muttered as his shirt was quickly unbuttoned and pulled off.

Instead of saying anything Dwayne ran his hand slowly down the mans chest feeling the muscles working underneath his fingers. Licking at his lips Pride moved forward so he was between the mans knees. Once he was close enough he leaned forward and kissed at his stomach.

He felt his lover take in a shaky breath the hand in his hair gently petting. A low rumble fell from him as he kissed down his body his hands coming up to undo his belt and zipper. Douglas lifted his hips slightly letting him pull them down and off completely.

"You didn't answer," Douglas muttered his voice shaking, "What's in it for you?"

"Don't be quiet," Dwayne practically begged drawing his nails down the mans thighs, "Wanna hear you."

Douglas opened his mouth to say something but whatever it was was cut off by a loud groan when Dwayne leaned down and licked at the hard length loving the way the hand in his hair tightened ever so slightly.

Slowly he lowered his mouth taking in more and more of him his eyes shutting as he let himself focus on the noises from his lover. It was almost impossible for Douglas to be quiet when his cock was in Dwayne's mouth.

"Dwayne," Douglas whispered tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him closer slightly, "Please."

Looking up at the man he took in the darkened eyes loving how aroused he looked. It was a wonderful look on Douglas. His hair slightly curly from their actions as his chest moved faster than it usually did. He did that. He caused the normally put together man look like that.

"You're so beautiful, Sweetheart," Dwayne offered pulling off of him, "So beautiful for me."

"Dwayne, please, want you on top of me," the man finally said a blush coloring his cheeks.

Feeling a shiver run down his spine Dwayne climbed to his feet and started to unbutton his shirt. He barely got it halfway open when the hand from his hair wrapped around his wrist stopping him. Looking down at his lover he watched the man lick his lips before laying and bringing him.

"Don't," Douglas muttered his eyes staring up at his partially exposed chest, "I-"

The mans voice trailed off as his hand slowly drifted from his wrist over to his chest. A shaky breathe slipped from Dwayne as the hand caressed over his nipple. Staring down at his lover he watched the pink tongue dart over his lips.

Forcing himself to be as still as possible Dwayne found himself simply watching as his lover touched him. Douglas had pointed out more than once that he loved the running his hands over the older mans body. If he was honest he couldn't complain. He loved watching his lover take so much enjoyment in simply feeling him.

Slowly the hands moved from his chest and to his shirt unbuttoning it the rest of the way. Shrugging it off he barely paid attention as it fell onto the floor just in time for him to be flipped onto his back. Huffing out a laugh he gripped Douglas's hips when he straddled his waist.

Douglas sent a dark smirk down at him before reaching into his underwear and pulling out his hard length. A low gasp fell form him as the man teasingly stroked him. Above him Douglas hummed softly before bending down to lick at his tip.

Reaching out he grabbed the back of his lovers neck and pulled him up so they were face to face. Using the leverage he brought the man down kissing him roughly as he rolled them over once more. Breaking the kiss he quickly kicked his jeans and underwear off.

Gripping Douglas's thigh he lifted it up to rest on his shoulder turning his head to kiss and nibble on the flesh. A low groan slipped from his lover his body rocking as if he wanted to thrust forward but couldn't find the strength to make his body actually move.

"Dwayne," his lover whined his eyes blown wide, "Please. Need you."

Nodding his head slightly he placed one last kiss to the thigh he gently lowered the leg before moving off the bed. Douglas quickly rolled onto his stomach while Pride grabbed the lube and condoms from the drawer. Climbing back he put the things down and stared down at the man.

"Douglas," Dwayne whispered moving the man so he was on his knees, "How do you..."

"Don't care," Douglas shook his head, "Please. Just… Need to feel you."

Licking at his lips Dwayne rolled the condom on himself before lubing up it and his fingers. Douglas looked over his shoulder shaking his hips slightly with a teasing grin. Laughing at the sight Dwayne moved so he was in position. Resting his none slicked hand on his lovers ass he gently massaged the cheek loving the way the younger mans head fell forward.

"Dwayne," he whimpered pushing his hips back, "Come on."

Nodding his head though the man couldn't see him he slowly circled his hole listening to the shaky breath that was released. A part of him wanted nothing more than to tease his lover. He always loved drawing their time out and just listening to all the noises that came from him.

At the same time though he wanted more. He wanted to feel the younger man surrounding him completely. Feeling the almost overwhelming warmth that came with being with him. He loved every second of their time together.

Slowly pushing his finger inside of him he forced himself to take a deep breath to try to get control once more. All he wanted to do was make the other man feel good. The last thing he could do was rush the process. Especially when he knew just how much Douglas enjoyed being stretched and played with.

Below him he heard his lover groan low in his throat. A shiver ran down his spine as he pushed another finger in. Dwayne watched completely enthralled as his lover pushed his hips back trying to get his fingers in deeper.

All of his attention was focused fully on the man taking in everything that Douglas was. The way his body shook with lust. The way his sweat glistened and slicked his skin. The gasps and groans that filled the small space with the most beautiful sounds.

A third finger started to stretch his lover open as Douglas tangled his hands in the sheets. Feeling shakier than he liked Dwayne pulled his fingers out. A displease whimper slipped from Douglas sending a small thrill through him as he moved to line up.

There were so many things that Dwayne wanted to say back but the words felt stuck in his throat. So he took a hold of his lovers hips instead and slowly pushed into him. His movements were almost tortuously slow and below him Douglas panted heavily.

"Fuck," Douglas breathed out softly.

"Yeah," Dwayne sighed rolling his hips forward.

Looking over his shoulder the younger man sent him a dark smirk before slowly sitting up. His arms wrapped around his lovers chest holding on tightly as he fully seated himself on his cock. Sucking in a deep breath Dwayne rested his head on the mans back.

"Don't," Douglas panted out, "Don't hold back. Please."

Pressing a kiss to the mans neck he moved his hands down to grip his hips. Before he could do anything Douglas lifted himself up and dropped back down. A loud gasp fell from the both of them. After that it as if neither of them could hold back anymore.

Without thinking Pride placed a hand on his lover back and pushed him down. Douglas went willingly and balanced himself on his elbows. His movements weren't as steady as he wanted as he slowly pulled out and ever shallowly thrust back in.

"Dwayne," Douglas whined his hips pushing back slightly.

"You just look so beautiful, Sweetheart," Dwayne offered caressing his hips, "Always so beautiful."

A soft laugh fell from the younger man as if he was expecting the answer. Which he probably was. The amount of times Douglas had seen him stop whatever he was doing to call him beautiful was on the embarrassing side. He just never wanted him to doubt how he felt.

Smiling at the notion of his lover knowing him so well he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the small of his back. He set a slow but deep pace after that enjoying the way their bodies worked together.

A low groan fell from Douglas his head dropping against the bed a shaky breath leaving him as Dwayne picked up his speed. The urge he had to go slow and take his time had left almost as quickly as it came. He wanted everything that he could get and give everything he knew his lover enjoyed.

Getting lost in the feeling Dwayne found himself listening to the sounds echoing around them. The squeaks of the bed springs as they moved. The slapping of their skin with every thrust. The wet gasps that fell from Douglas every time he pressed deeper into him.

Leaning forward he practically curled around Douglas. Their bodies rocked and ground together in the most delicious ways leaving him breathless for more than one reason. A hand came back to grip at his neck making his lover arch his back and letting Dwayne drive his cock all the deeper into him.

"Dwayne," Douglas gasped need clear in his voice.

"Yeah," he nodded his hand reaching out to wrap around his lovers weeping cock.

Broken gasps slipped from the younger man his body shaking before going still and spilling in his hand. Moaning at the feeling Dwayne sat back on his legs and used the position to thrust faster driving himself to completion as well.

Forcing a shaky breath Dwayne rolled off his lover just in time for him to collapse onto the bed. Panting heavily he rolled the condom off and threw it in the trash before looking at his lover. For the first time all day Douglas looked like he was relaxed.

"This is the third time this week we've ended up like this, Dwayne," Douglas offered with a content smile.

"You've been stressed a lot," Dwayne shrugged not looked repentant at all, "I just want to take care of you when you look stressed, Sweetheart."

"I always look stressed"

"Than I guess I have a lot of work to do."


End file.
